


Long Way Home

by jane_fucking_seymour



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_fucking_seymour/pseuds/jane_fucking_seymour
Summary: Two tired queens go back home after an exhausting interview day.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	Long Way Home

“We should be back at the house within the next three hours, ma’am.”

Anna hummed in acknowledgement, continuing to look out the window of the limo. It was about 9:30 at night, and Anna had been through about seven different interviews. It was unheard of: the max any of the queens had done was five, and poor Anne was out of commission for a day and a half afterwards.

What Anne didn’t have, however, was a fellow queen to help shoulder the burden.

“Are we there yet?”

Anna chuckled at the question, looking down at the queen that had mumbled it. She must have just woken up again, Anna assumed, so she didn’t hear the driver’s statement.

“We still have three hours, Kit,” Anna replies with a laugh when the girl groans at the news.

Katherine and Anna had been heavily requested by a few outlets in Germany as of late, and the production finally gave them enough time to go. Though they had been in contact with the rest of the queens the entire time, it was nice to have a little bit of one-on-one time together, just the two oldest friends in the world enjoying each other’s company. They had certainly gotten closer within the last 48 hours of travel, and they had even had a chance to go see some of the places Anna had once called home. It was surreal to see it again, but it was thanks to her present company that it had brought about pleasant memories, since Katherine asked all the fun questions that made Anna smile.

Now, though, the two women had been up since 5 AM, talking so much that they both had slightly sore throats. Most people asked about their lives while Anna was queen, how they were the best of friends. It was a mostly pleasant run down memory lane, and the story of Katherine and Anna dancing while Henry went off to bed was by far the most popular.

But now, the interviews were done, and Anna couldn’t help but be relieved. She wanted to go home, to not talk to anyone, to just go to bed. She had done enough talking today, in her opinion, and she’s pretty sure she wouldn’t have made it through the day without Kit-Kat at her side.

The entire thing, of course, also made Kat quite tired, and the girl was clearly showing it. She leaned heavily against Anna the entire two hour drive home, curled up in the limo seat with a blanket on her. She had her head on Anna’s shoulder, mumbling conversation at first before Kat completely fell asleep.

That was, until now.

“Make ‘em go faster,” Kat mumbled, curled up even more into Anna’s side.

“I’m afraid that’s not possible, love,” Anna quipped, smiling as the girl huffed. “We’ll be home soon, though. I promise.”

“An hour isn’t soon,” Kat replied, though she does look up and smile at Anna. “I had a really nice time today, by the way.”

Anna nods. “I did as well, love. We should do more interviews together. It’s a lot of fun.”

“I’m glad people aren’t just focused on Catherine and Anne’s rivalry anymore,” Kat yawns. “Or Anne’s and Jane’s. They’re not looking at just the controversial ones anymore. Like ours! Ours is good.”

“It is, Kit,” Anna agrees, gently booping the girl’s nose. “I’m glad too.”

Katherine says nothing, looking out the window for a bit. When Kat re-establishes her head on Anna’s shoulder, Anna responds by putting her head on Kat’s own, smiling as the girl sighs happily.

“Love you, Anna,” Kat mumbles.

“I love you too, Katherine,” Anna replies.

Anna’s not sure when she ended up asleep - maybe it was Katherine’s gentle breathing, the radio gently playing in the background, or the soft rain hitting the window, but she’s gently jostled awake some time later. She tilts her head, confused, holding Kat a bit closer in case it’s trouble...

... which it is, but not in a bad way.

“Hey, Anne.”

Anne Boleyn smiled, pulling back from her spot at the door. “Come on, sleepyheads, we gotta get you lot in.”

Anna gets out and Maggie goes in, picking up Katherine and bringing her to the house.

“How was it?” Anne asks, tilting her head.

“Just fine,” Anna yawns. “It was nice, recalling the good times in court, with Kat. People like telling our story together now, apparently, and I’m not opposed.”

“How did Kat hold up?” Anne asks, just as she takes Anna’s bag and get her upstairs. Maggie is already in Kat’s room, helping the youngest queen get ready for bed.

“She did brilliantly,” Anna replies. “Per usual. She really held her own, though to be honest, it was probably an easy day for her in terms of the questions. Most of the journalists and historians asked about the fun times. Some difficult questions, like normal, but she really knocked it out of the park.”

“Good,” Anne replies, smiling. “Now, let’s get you to bed.”

It’s times like these that Anna is reminded that Anne was a mother: she helps Anna get settled, puts away some things Anna brought back, gets Anna some water while Anna gets dressed, and tucks the girl in. She chats with Anna for a bit more - about how Anne’s day went, about how she thought the show went with the alternates - until suddenly, there’s a knock on the door.

It’s Maggie, Katherine in tow.

“She wanted to sleep here,” Maggie explains, and Anna’s already making room.

Again, Anne gets the sleepy queen in question ready for bed, making sure she’s okay and comfortable as she tucks her in.

Anna is once again given the impression that Anne would have made an incredible mother, if only she had more time to show that...

“Goodnight, loves,” Anne says, smiling. Maggie has already left, but Anna will thank her in the morning.

“Goodnight, Anne,” Anna says, already being curled up to by Katherine. “And thank you.”

Anne smiles, nods, blows a final kiss and closes the door behind her.


End file.
